Various online games require specific items to unlock upper levels. However, many players are unwilling to spend hard currency on these items, and over time, fall behind in the game. In-game promotions and/or offers often allow players to obtain virtual currency through a third party site. This causes delay, and makes it more difficult for a player to unlock upper levels without actually spending hard currency.